


Silent Beginnings

by docspire



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Xaela (Final Fantasy XIV), F/F, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/docspire/pseuds/docspire
Summary: After her first night with her new Qestiri partner, Torgene is finally afforded a proper welcome by Tarqud's fellow tribespeople.
Relationships: Torgene Kagon/Tarqud Qestir
Kudos: 4





	Silent Beginnings

The rising of a new sun brought with it a rather comforting warmth that brought a delighted smile to Torgene’s face, finding herself next to her newfound partner in the bed they shared in a Qestiri yurt in the Kagoni woman’s homeland of the Azim Steppe the night previous. Although she still couldn’t quite comprehend the fact that she had found herself in such a clearly fortuitous position, there was something in Torgene’s mind that was finally starting to accept that maybe, just maybe, these things weren’t always meant to make sense; love was truly a strange thing, something that she found just could not be explained in the ways that the usually rational Xaela otherwise might.

A gentle caress of Tarqud’s cheek while she was still at rest brought further comfort and peace in knowing that what she’d seen, what she’d felt was real, something that transcended the realm of the rational and tangible that so often consumed Torgene’s everyday. With her days often consumed with the realms of Aetherology and Allagan technology, though she oft contemplated other immaterial things, studies over a number of years had left Torgene no quarter to contemplate matters of the heart, neither to the extent she might like, nor in any fashion worth speaking of at all; indeed, there was not a time that Torgene could think of where she had allowed herself to indulge in such seemingly selfish contemplation.

What she realized now, as she lay peacefully alongside her still-resting beloved, was that it wasn’t selfish at all, nor something that she needed to have time for, but rather to make time, which remained in itself something that she’d denied herself until now; so often was the Kagon preoccupied with her work that personal matters of any sort often fell by the wayside, some being disregarded entirely, while others were put off until absolutely necessary. This had not been without cost, as she very quickly came to learn, and in some respect had come to see in a rather striking relief in light of this, a discovery she could never make in a laboratory or library anywhere in the realm.

Though around them the sun was yet beginning, when Tarqud eventually stirred to wakefulness herself, a peaceful expression all her own being shared with Torgene, the pair decided to spend that little bit more time together laying in the still, peaceful silence where they could bask in one another’s presence that short time longer before they would eventually need to rise and join others in whatever that sun might bring. Slowly crawling out of bed, Torgene carefully slipped into her same clothing from the sun previous, a gentle beaming smile cast to her Qestiri partner who herself had just finished changing and chose to sneak in for a fleeting embrace before they eventually left the yurt that appeared as though it had conspicuously been left with the two of them the sole occupants the night before.

As had been the case the sun previous when she was introduced to Tarqud’s fellow tribespeople, the greeting bestowed upon Torgene was warm and open, seemingly joyful for the fact that she was among them in such a peaceful, joyous fashion, even in spite of the trepidation some felt around the idea of one from another tribe being welcomed so openly. Such was not unexpected, though it was never quite felt in such striking relief as when she was thrust into territory so uncharted as relations of the very same sort that caused that same apprehension in her love’s fellows.

The couple were greeted quite warmly by the rest of the tribe, their khan included when finally they did emerge, joining the other gathered Qestir in making ready for their day, many of those gathered seeming to take quite the shining to Torgene, the trepidation of the previous sun seeming to have melted away when it became well known that this woman of the Kagon meant them no ill, instead seemingly meaning naught but the best for them. In place of such apprehension, it seemed that some of the same that had been cool to her presence before were almost welcoming of her, treating her as one of their own where before she’d been seen as little more than an outsider, concern held that she might wish harm upon the tribe, particularly toward Tarqud, though this proved a misplaced concern to many.

Coming to rest alongside her love, a gentle, playful rub of the horn was given and all too readily returned, Torgene and Tarqud joined by the Qestir’s parents not long after, the pair apparently beaming, appearing to show some measure of happiness for the joy that their daughter had found with this outsider that was being so warmly welcomed for the happiness that had been found, particularly when Torgene had finally accepted and returned her advances. Some things between the two weren’t shared and would remain do, though the affection and warmth between the pair spoke volumes; there was no denying the truth they shared, nor the promise that lay in their future.

During the meal being shared by the four Xaela around the table, the Kagoni woman was demonstrating the signing that had been taught to her the previous sun, a warm expression shared when she shared her delight in having been welcomed so, especially in how the two she was addressing were so open in their reception of her when presented by their daughter. In return, they explained that their daughter had in fact taken notice of her and the frequent visits, occasional nighttime watch around Reunion giving her a look at Torgene’s keen sense of the land, often evading notice of wildlife as she stalked about alongside her fellow tribespeople, swiftly rushing to take beasts down. That show of strength had her smitten, they told, the keen sense she demonstrated hinting at a mind so sharp as her blade.

Joining in after her parents had spoken up, Tarqud shared her own view, how she’d been hopeful that Torgene would take notice, having grown bolder with some encouragement, resulting in a number of the gestures that Torgene had noticed, from the gentle brushes as they crossed paths to the rub of Tarqun’s horn upon her cheek, it was obvious that there was much Torgene had allowed herself to believe was probably nothing. A sheepish expression played across her features when she silently admitted she’d not thought what was on display were shows of affection, having been occupied with innumerable other matters over her visits, notably in being sent on hunts alongside some of her fellows, often sent into Reunion to aid in obtaining goods they might not have at hand. After some thought and prompting from peers, however, Torgene told of the realization she’d come to, including the feeling of affection, almost as though she felt warmer, lighter seeing or thinking of Tarqud, an admission that saw the girl in question lean more into Torgene, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

Such an admission garnered more soft, kind gazes from the trio of Qestiri tribespeople, a silent understanding in their eyes that perhaps this wasn’t entirely unexpected; Torgene was, after all, not of their tribe and thus not fully versed in their means of communication quite so soon, though the scholarly one had picked up rather swiftly on how to do so. Though it seemed alien to outsiders and travelers that might have found their way to the Steppe, natives of these vast, open lands knew all too well how to communicate and how to maintain the peace of Reunion, and Torgene was no exception, although she had rather quickly taken a much keener interest than most in connecting with the bazaar’s overseers, albeit for a deeply personal reason.

Conversation remained light, yet spirited among the four, with other tribespeople occasionally joining in as the sun’s commerce picked up, many curious to meet Torgene, clearly appreciative of her efforts to understand and respect their tribe’s culture as opposed to trying to impose her own as outsiders sometimes seemed to. 

As this time wore on and the time drew nearer to when they would need to go about their days together, the three Qestiri tribespeople leaned in, the appearance of gesturing all too apparent to Torgene before Tarqud sat back, gingerly turning Torgene to face her with a single finger upon the chin. Once her Kagoni partner was facing her, Tarqud produced a scarf of a matching hue to Torgene’s coat with its own unique pattern, gently raising it to tie over Torgene’s face similarly to how the Qestir wore their own masks. Looking about after her beloved withdrew, Torgene earned nods of approval, smiles in the eyes of those around, who viewed this as a welcome for the woman into their fold, although it was apparent that this was but a beginning.

Though there was much they couldn’t foresee, it appeared the future was growing ever brighter, ever more joyful between the pair of young Xaela; an oddly matched pair of Steppe natives, to be sure, but nevertheless a couple possessed of a deep desire to find happiness, however they might do so.

They had each other, and together they felt almost unstoppable, just as they believed they ought to be.


End file.
